Charmed my way
by inchacha
Summary: It's a version that will give better chances to Cole and Phoebe's love: another chance meeting in another life and everything changes. This is my own version of Charmed.
1. New arrivals on Prescott Street

_**Chapter 1: New arrivals on Prescott Street**_

It was a beautiful morning in San Francisco. On Prescott Street, Prue Halliwell opened the door of her family's manor to go look for the morning's newspaper on the front porch. From there, she noticed a young and handsome man on the house next to hers, he too looking for his newspaper. She felt instantly attracted to him: he seemed to be everything she liked in a man: handsome, smart and judging by the car on the driveway and his clothes, successful too. She went back into the house and saw her two younger sisters sat on the table in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Piper, Paige did you know we have a new neighbour?" asked Prue to her sisters.

Piper, more of a morning person than their younger sister answered first. "Really? I hadn't noticed. I saw the Carters leave a few weeks ago but that's all. I didn't realise the house was on sell? When do you think he arrived?"

"I don't know but one thing for sure is that he is one hell of a man!" Prue said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Hearing this, Paige looked up from her coffee mug. "It seems that our dear sister has the hot for our new neighbour Piper. What do you think?"

"I think you're absolutely right Paige and from only one glance! That's unusual for our always suspicious sister." Piper teased her older sister with a conspiracy wink directed at Paige.

"Ha ha! You can laugh all you want but I am telling you, you haven't seen him and when you do, you'll understand what I mean!" Prue declared.

Seeing he big sister's reaction, Paige had to ask. "You sure he isn't a demon?"

"What? How can you say that? I am sure he isn't!"

"Paige is right maybe he is a demon and he has you under a spell." Piper added.

"No, it's not a demon. If he was, I'd have noticed immediately. Remember I have great instinct and my instinct is telling me he is perfectly normal. I mean he has a great house, which I may remind you, looks like the house of our dream. He also has expensive tastes, a great car, a 911 Carrera cabriolet in white by the way, and I am sure he is very successful." She declared all this with a passion that her sisters only saw on her when she was evaluating an artefact in her job.

Looking at her sisters' bemused expressions, Prue finally realised she had been caught. "Ok. Maybe you're right. Maybe I fancy him, so what? I have every reason to be. I mean he is so totally my type!"

Finally, Piper asked. "So, when is the wedding due?"

"Piper, you can't be serious!" Paige exclaimed. Prue sighed in relief, seeing that at least one of her sisters was defending her. But that was short lived when she heard Paige's following sentence. "Prue can't get married. She hasn't chosen her bridesmaids, can I be one?"

Prue sighed again, this time in defeat when she heard her sisters laughing at her. "Ok that's enough! I am going to work." She left the kitchen quickly, leaving their laugher behind as she went to get ready for work.

While she got ready, she thought of how much had changed in a year and a half since her grandmother died. She had left them a will in which Prue and Piper, one of her two little sisters left in the house discovered that Grams, as they used to call her was a witch and on top of that, their mother too. That made the two of them witches too.

What was even more shocking to the two of them was that they had a younger half sister other than Phoebe. Piper had more trouble accepting this than Prue. She admitted that the two of them hadn't had the best of sisterly relationships with Phoebe but she was still her little sister for her. Even if she was a troublemaker and often made bad decisions in her life and Piper herself was often the one mediating between Phoebe and Prue and Phoebe and Grams.

But to learn that their mother had lied to them all their lives about having a third sister and having her live in the house instead of Phoebe was too hard to accept for Piper. And all this for the sake of some Power of three, thing they knew nothing about too. Still, Prue was all for it so she felt that she didn't really have a choice in the matter. After all she was outnumbered with Prue and Grams even if the latter was dead and she had predicted that very bad things would happen if they denied their Wiccan inheritance. This wouldn't have kept demons from coming after them anyway. This way they would be prepared for anything that came their way.

So, Prue and Piper took their little sister under their roof. Piper was reluctant at first, saying that they had to try and look for Phoebe first and explain everything to her. After all part of the manor was hers and being their sister she must be a witch too and demons could go after her and she would be powerless to defend herself. But Prue had another opinion. First Phoebe decided to leave of her own accord and they couldn't make her come back even if she wanted to. Secondly, Grams disowned her of her part of the house to give it to Paige in the will. And lastly, as grams explained, her chances of being a witch were close to none. She didn't have what it took to be a Halliwell witch anyway and they had no way of knowing where she was or if she was alive. She hadn't made any attempt at contacting any of them in all her years of being away.

The three sisters had made good of their time as witches. Prue was still working at Buckland, Piper was still a chef at the Quake and Paige was still a social worker, although the littlest Halliwell was thinking of quitting in favour to being a fulltime witch. In spite of their busy schedule, they managed to defeat many demons and warlocks looking to kill them, take their Book of Shadows or to simply do evil in the world.

Prue left her thought of the past and gathered her things. She bid her sisters good bye and left through the front door of the manor. On her way to the driveway, she took one last look at her new neighbour's house. She made a promise to herself that she would take the first step and introduce herself to him. After a few days, she'd ask him out. Yes, that was a good plan. It was time for her to arrange her social and personal life and the man next house was the perfect means to her happiness.


	2. Meeting Mr Turner

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed nor the characters mentionned in this story.

This is my first story ever and I hope people will like it. Comments and feedbacks are welcome.

Also, I will never again complain about how short chapters of other stories are. With this one I realised how much difficult it is to write it when you're new, even if you have good ideas. So, I apologize to all authors.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Mr Turner**_

The few days following the arrival of their new neighbour, life continued as normal in the Halliwell manor. Well as normal as a house full of witches and demonic attacks could be. At least it was normal for two thirds of the occupants. Whenever she was in the house, Prue tried to get a look or two at her new neighbour. She noticed several trucks arrive with furniture and from what she could see, it was expensive. The more glimpses of his life she got from his surroundings, the more Prue learned about the handsome man.

Apparently he also had kids judging from the sandbox, playground and other things that occupied the backyard that connected to the manor, he also had kids. But considering that he was alone in the house, he must be divorced or widowed. Prue was sure of it: no woman would have left a man like that come to a town like San Francisco without accompanying him. No, he was without any personal ties other than his kids who she had yet to get a glimpse of.

After days of waiting, Prue finally got the perfect moment to introduce herself to her destined man. It was again a morning and the two of them went out looking for their newspaper. Prue approached him as he slowed to look at something in his paper. "Hello, you must be our new neighbour? I am Prue Halliwell." She said sticking out a hand to him.

The man seemed startled for a moment but accepted the offered hand. "Oh hello, I'm Cole Turner. I suppose I am your new neighbour yeah. Nice to meet you." He said with the most charming smile Prue had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you too. I live with my sisters in the house next to yours apparently. So that means that we'll see each other quite often." Prue gave what she hoped was a discrete but flirtatious smile. She couldn't help it, the man was even better up close.

She must have thought that she was discrete but Cole Turner was an observant ma and a very perceptive. He had to be to earn his reputation of great lawyer. That and he knew exactly what kind of person he had in front of him. He had heard of her for years and it wasn't always in a good way.

"I guess you are right." Cole said in response. "Well I'll have to leave you, work to do and all that."

"Oh, of course, I have to go to work too. I guess I'll see you later." Prue added. Yeah, she definitely would.

"Yeah, see you." With that, Cole left to go back to his house.

Prue, for her part, went back inside the manor to find her two sisters waiting for her in the entrance. Seeing the looks on their faces, she knew they had been looking in on her talking with Cole.

Piper was the first to ask the question. "So, who is he and when is the wedding?"

"Piper!" Prue exclaimed. "Will you stop with that wedding crap?"

"Oh please, Prue! Don't pull the innocent act," Paige butted in. "I know you've been thinking it too. You've probably been dreaming of marrying him from the moment you met him even."

Prue sighed in defeat. She was outnumbered anyway. "Ok, maybe it's true but that doesn't mean you have to be on my back every time about it." She quickly finished before any of the other two could cut in.

Piper and Paige shared a glance and decided to let it go, for the moment.

"So, who is he?" Piper asked again.

"His name is Cole Turner and that's the only thing I've been able to get from him for the moment." Prue answered.

"Really, and you stopped the conversation there? That's not really you is it?" Piper asked. Her sister could get anything from any man when if she wanted to so, what was going on with her?

Paige then added her opinion. "Piper is right you know? It's not very you to be this slow to approach a man you're interested in. So tell us, what's your game?"

"It's true I don't like to drag things with men I like but this time is different." Prue admitted.

"How so?" Piper and Paige wanted to know.

After some thinking, Prue answered. "Well he seems like the perfect man but I also noticed some kid furniture and toys. So, that means he has kids and it makes things a little delicate."

Piper supported a bemused expression. "You mean to tell me you're looking to begin a relationship with a man even after you noticed he has kids? Are you sure that's wise? He could be married! And don't forget you're not that great with kids."

"Don't worry Piper I'm sure he's not married, at least not anymore." Prue replied with a confident tone. "Seriously did you see him? No woman would have let him out of her sight. No, no he must at least be divorced or widowed. Anyway, I'm ready to do every chance on my side. As the saying goes, the way to a man's heart is his stomach or his kids."

Piper was still sceptic however. "And you're ok with that? With him being divorced I mean. That would mean there's an ex-wife somewhere in the picture and that would complicate things even more."

"Yeah, but I am not anyone and I can take her anytime if I need to. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I must say I admire your determination Prue." Paige told her sister.

"Well he seems to be worth it."

"Even so, I am telling you, be careful." Piper warned.

With that, the sisters went each on their way to work.

* * *

In the house next to the Halliwells, the object of the three young women's discussion was on the phone, pacing his kitchen. "I am telling you, she has the hots for me. You should have seen her; she was practically drooling over me!" In spite of himself, Cole was sporting a satisfied smirk. He was very aware of the effect he had on women but this one was amusing him to no end. Yes, he was taking great pleasure in seeing her react this way to him and the pleasure would be even greater in time when he'd be able to see her reaction when she finally learned who he really was.

Cole was pulled out of his musings by the voice of the person on the other end of the line. "Sorry, what were you saying...? Yeah, just two weeks and then everything will be ready... Yeah, me too... I'll see you later today Ok? Bye."

After hanging the phone, Cole took his briefcase and went out of the house to take care of business. He had everything in the house delivered and the next day would be fixing day for the guys of the moving company. He could do everything himself with just a wave of his hand and his mind in a few minutes but he had to keep appearances for the noisy neighbours. On the way to his car, he got the distinct impression that someone was looking at him and he knew exactly where it was coming from. No matter, he had things to do.

* * *

End of the second chapter.

I am rather proud of myself.


	3. Moving day for the Turners

_**Chapter 3: Moving day for the Turners**_

Cole Turner was extremely proud of himself. In just a couple of weeks he managed to get his home and work place ready for use. All that was missing were his wife and kids. "Wife and kids", he still had a hard time believing it. He met her exactly seven years before in NY and they immediately connected. He even gained a father thanks to her. They were all family now.

He had to admit, if it wasn't for her, he'd still be on a different path, not exactly wrong for him then but not a life worth it either. Now he not only was married but he had kids too. Eight years before, if someone, even a seer had told him he'd have all this one day, he'd have told them they were crazy; that marital and family life specifically wasn't for him.

But here he was, preparing to go to the airport to pick up his two children and their aunt. They'd be the first to come while their mother was finalising everything in NY. Again, the airport thing was just for show and besides, the kids loved travelling by plane, just so they could say they flew higher than they'd be able to at the moment. They also loved travelling.

Except for his family, he also had his extended family to expect in the next week. They all would be working with him or his wife on several levels. He may be only starting his law firm but he wasn't new to this, far from it. Every one of them he met through work, by coincidence or thanks to his wife's gift. They all needed their help once and they decided that they wanted to be able to help others with the same kind of problems. Cole and his wife found it an excellent idea: there were so much things related to the supernatural world that needed to be dealt with without risking magical exposure. They decided they were going to be the ones doing it.

There was one major problem that almost always occurred when dealing with supernatural facts and that was the law. Here was something Cole was very good at: dealing with the law. They discovered that many people were bound to be fined or sent to prison because they couldn't or wouldn't explain themselves when magic was involved. And in these cases, the Elders or whitelighters never intervened and simply left their charges to fend for themselves. This is where they would step in: the wards and spells Cole put at his office building ensured that anyone needing help, supernatural or not would find their way to them: they would help with the law and magical problems. They were all trained and prepared for it.

* * *

The days following her introductions to handsome Cole Turner, Prudence Halliwell managed to learn that he was a lawyer and a very good one at that. He had been a very gifted and respected Assistant District Attorney in New York and created his own law firm as soon as he arrived in San Francisco. Apart from that, she didn't learn much else. She still took his possible children into consideration and didn't press the matter although the man seemed really busy and she couldn't go barging in his house late at night when he was home. But that didn't really matter: she would give him some time to settle in his new house before starting her seduction of the man.

One thing that disappointed her was the lack of information on his marital situation. For the life of her she couldn't find anything about it, even with her friend detective Darryl Morris' help. The latter informed her that he had been an ADA with a great reputation, sometimes acting as a lawyer in NY, defending people in specific and strange cases. So, he must have made his files classified for fear of retaliation. Her interest made Darryl suspicious about her intentions but she told him it was nothing important.

* * *

In the family car, a black SUV, Cole made his way home from the airport with his two kids in the backseats and their auntie Amy next to him in the passenger front seat. She was a young student taking correspondence course for her degree in law. The Turner family was grateful to have her with them because she was of great help to them, even when she didn't have to. She was also considered family and the kids adored her. Frankly, Cole didn't know what they'd have done if she wasn't there with them. She could be the perfect nanny too. Her correspondence classes allowed her to help them with the kids when they couldn't.

When Amy had started throwing energy balls from her hands, she had freaked out. She didn't know then what it was or what was happening to her. With her emotions all over the place, she had started throwing them everywhere in the street, but luckily for her, help had come in the form of a man and a woman and she was stopped. If they hadn't come to her help, she'd have exposed magic to the world. It was only their luck that because she was a runaway, the only person that had seen her were the homeless people there.

Cole and his wife had been exactly what she had needed then: they knew what to tell her and explain what was going on with her. She learned that she was a witch and had the power to throw energy balls. Of course, she had to be trained to control her power and to help her master it, they had taken her in. Being only fifteen at the time, they had to make things official: they took her out of the system, gave her a home and two people she could count on. In time, she came to trust them as if they were her big brother and sister. She was one of the first persons they had saved and they too came to care for her.

For the life of him Cole didn't understand why the Elders hadn't sent the young girl a whiteligher to help her in becoming a witch. Why go to all the trouble of unlocking her power if they were only going to let her fend for herself? He really didn't get it. And she was so young, too young to become a witch considering she was orphaned. Well, he supposed her case was the same as his wife's: she must have received quite a shock at some point in her life for the power to kick in when she had needed it. They learned some time later that her foster father had been about to hurt her when it started, so that explained it. For his wife, it was when she learned that he was a demon and that magic existed.

Cole's wife particularly had a soft spot for the girl because she reminded her of herself at that age. She wanted to give her the chance that no one had wanted to give her. If it wasn't for Cole, she didn't know where she'd be so she gave the teenager the same chance she was given. Amy was all grown up now but wherever they went, she was with them. She had been family from the beginning. And here they were, on the way to their new house and their new life.

"Are we there yet daddy?" His son's repeated question once again threw Cole out of his musings.

"No yet Benny but it won't be long, just a few minutes." He told the four-year-old.

"Ok daddy" Benny answered and immediately went back to singing with his nanny and little sister.

Cole was sometimes surprised at how fast his little boy could go from a conversation or an occupation. At times, his attention could have a very short lifespan. But that didn't mean he was inattentive. On the contrary, he was very observant for his age and a very smart boy too. He got his father's calm and cool demeanour. That alone was proof of his intelligence.

While Ben used his observant nature to get his own vision of things, his little sister was their mother's carbon copy. She was the one that got everything with her little mouth and cute voice. That one was a talker: when she had a question, she wouldn't let go of it until she got a satisfactory answer. She could get everything she wanted with simple questions and her favourite one was "why". Most of the time her big brother was the one to explain things to her, being the one that understood her the most. They had a bond that no one else could break and for that they were grateful.

Cole finally pulled up the driveway of their new house. He was relieved because he wasn't sure how much longer he could have bear with the constant singing. He loved his kids and loved playing with them but that was too much. Even so, he was glad to see how happy they were to be moving to a new house in a new town. Those two were as adventurous as their two parents and they were never afraid of going to an unknown place. They always liked it when they were about to discover something new.

He parked the car and declared: "Here we are. Everybody out!" He prepared himself for the cry that was coming and wasn't disappointed. The two bundle of energy cried out and they would have shot out of the car if it wasn't for the seatbelt that were keeping them in place. Of course, they could have gotten out of them without any trouble but they knew the rules when in a car: except for an emergency, only an adult was authorized to unbuckle them, so they had to wait for it.

Once they were given the ok, the two little Turners ran to the house to see what it looked like from the inside. The three travellers had made the trip to SF with only a bag each, seeing as Cole already had everything moved in. Taking them with him in one go, he didn't want to waste time outside so he called over his shoulder.

"Come on Amy. We better go after the little monsters before they break down the house!"

Amy laughed a little before answering. "We can't have that. The house is shining as if it was new." She heard Cole's chuckle from in front of her. "What? It's true. They have to wait until we've been here for at least a month before they start breaking things, even if you can repair them with a wave of your hand. You know they are expert at breaking things but rubbish at repairing them. They haven't mastered that power yet! And you'd think they'd just banish them and conjure new ones."

Cole laughed aloud before reassuring her. "Give them some time. They're still too young to think things like that. But don't worry Amy we found the perfect solution for them to spend their energy somewhere else than in the house. It's a surprise for the three of you." With that, he left a perplexed Amy standing in entrance of the house.

The two adults found the kids touring their new home with looks of awe on their faces. They went from room to room and all that could be heard from them were "wow" and "it's big."

Hearing his children's cries of delight at the discovery of the house made Cole very proud of himself. It was true that the house was big and they'd just seen the first floor. For now they had been to the hallway, the very spacious and welcoming living room, the sun room and the dining room where they could always have meals with their extended family.

Then there was the big and modern kitchen: Cole was only waiting for his wife's arrival to see what her reaction would be. She had seen every other room since they had designed and decorated them but this one was of his own work alone. When the two of them met she could never cook anything; he would always ban her from the kitchen and cook food himself. All of that changed the moment she learned she was pregnant with her firstborn. She told Cole there was no way she was going to become a mother without knowing how to cook otherwise, what would she give the baby to eat? She took lessons from the best and was now a chef of her own. The extra modern kitchen was a gift to her for her efforts all those years back. And to think she hated cooking then!

The first floor also had an office for parents, a guest bedroom, and a bathroom. Finally, to the children's delight, there was the playroom. It would be their haven in the house, aside from their bedrooms. Those were the rooms they were going to inspect next. Seeing them making their way to the upstairs of the house, Cole thought it better if he went with them.

Arriving upstairs, Cole introduced everyone to their bedrooms. Once again, he got the same reactions from the kids. They were running around their rooms, inspecting everything and seeing how much bigger they were from the ones they had in NY.

He went to Ben's first and stood in the doorway. "How do you like it buddy?"

Ben stopped his inspection for a second to answer to his father. "I love it daddy! Thank you."

Cole hugged his son back and kissed his head. "You're welcome buddy. Come on; let's go see how your sister likes her new room."

They found her already sitting at her little table with a coloring book, hard at work. Cole knelt in front of her and kissed her head too. "Hey princess, what are you doing?"

"Cowowing my book daddy." The little girl answered without even lifting her head. It was the one she had started in the plane.

"It's really great, princess. Come with me you two, I have another surprise for you." He took little Vicky in his arms and made his way downstairs with Ben trailing after him.

Father and children went to a new door that the kids hadn't really paid attention to: it was a sliding door made of glass. Cole slid it to the side and went out. Ben's and Vicky's mouths were hanging open: in front of them was a big garden with one side made only for them. Their silence and impassivity didn't last long. Cole had barely set Vicky down that she was running to the playing area with her brother. They had the impression that they were at the park: sandbox, swings, monkey bars... everything was there for them to occupy themselves.

Cole simply stood where he was watching them. He wished his wife could be there with him to see it too. Converting part of the garden this way was her idea. Their penthouse in NY was bigger than average but it was nothing compared to this house. It gave the two kids ample space to be able to express themselves. Unbeknown to him, Sara had already started filming every moment with her camera that she had bought specifically for moments like this when one or both parents weren't there.

* * *

When Prue arrived home that day, she found her two sisters in the sunroom looking out by the window. She made her way to them to see what was keeping their attention. From there, she saw none other than Cole Turner in the garden of his house and he wasn't alone.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked them.

"Yep. That's his kids apparently." Paige said.

"Ooh, aren't they adorable?" Prue cooed.

"Yeah, they are." Piper admitted. "And they look happy too. To me, they don't act like kids from divorced parents."

"Don't start with that Piper. I'm telling you, they must be separated at the very least. You don't see their mother there, do you?"

"Well, there's that woman there, with her camera?" Paige spoke up.

"No, did you look at her? She's too young for that kind of man; he's mature, smart... No, she must be the nanny."

"Come on Prue, you can't be sure of anything. Those kids are happy and apparently they're making a film for their mother." Piper said in turn.

Surprised, Prue asked. "How do you know that?"

"Well, we can hear their cries, even from here. From time to time they wave to the camera calling out mommy." Piper saw in her sister's eyes that she was starting to doubt her own theory, so she continued. "I know he seems to be the kind of man you'd want to be with, and I'm sure he's every woman's dream man. But Prue be careful. At least wait a few weeks to see how things go with him and his family."

Prue sighed in defeat. "You're probably right Piper. I should wait a little bit."

"You know you're my big sister and all I want is to protect you too. It goes both ways you know?" Piper said again, hugging her sister.

"Yeah, I know." Prue hugged her back.

Pige, not wanting to be left out, said. "Hey, me too," before she too joined the hug.

Over her sisters' heads, Prue took a last glance at the family still playing in the garden.

"You know, I understand why you're so attracted to him." Paige's voice made Prue and Piper look up at her in surprise. "What? Look at that body!" She gave an appreciative at Cole's form. "He's not even trying and he looks great! I'm telling you, once you've made sure that the wife is not in the picture anymore, go for it!" She said again with a nod at her own decision.

Prue laughed at her sister's decisive expression.

If only she knew. Paige saw here a way to get in her sisters' good side. She was the baby sister and being the new one of the family, she had to prove herself with Prue and Piper. Paige considered that she had to find her own place fill Phoebe's. She found it rather simple if anything Prue told her about their other sister was true. Apparently, Phoebe was not only the black sheep of the family but also the trouble maker. She constantly defied authority, especially if it was Grams or Prue; she rarely went to school and the trouble she caused with the men she went out with! Paige couldn't imagine someone behaving that way when she had wonderful sisters and a grandmother as loving as Grams.

Paige herself hadn't had the same chances in life as Phoebe. Sure she had been adopted by wonderful parents you couldn't forget that she had been abandoned by her biological parents. If that wasn't enough, she lost the ones that had raised her while she was still a teenager. The tragic event made her open her eyes and she had no other choice than to decide that it was time to take matters into her own hands and grow up.

Now Paige had two sisters who gave her another chance at life and a great destiny ahead of her that she couldn't wait to accomplish. So, Paige decided that she was going to help her sister by looking up some information about her new love interest. Cole Turner couldn't be that secretive could he? If their friend in the police couldn't find anything in their files, there were other ways of finding out information about someone. She'd give it a few days for it.

* * *

Thank you for those who have read my story so far.

It's my first time and I had thought of this scenario for so long now, it couldn't wait.

In the next chapter: the last Turner arrives in town.


	4. The old black magic

_**Chapter 4: The old black magic**_

Cole Turner woke up early the day before his wife's official arriving in town. After his shower, he went to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. They had a long day ahead of them: hey had to run some last minute errands before his wife came back and the kids wanted to find a present for her. It was Friday and he took it off with the weekend to be able to spend it with his family.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard tiny feet pounding on the floor and coming toward him. His two children were standing in front of him with sleepy eyes. Ben was holding his little sister's hand in his while she rubbed one of her eyes with the other, a pacifier in the mouth and her teddy bear under her arm.

"Morning guys." Cole greeted while he knelt in front of them and kissed each child on the head. All he got was a shy "good mowning daddy" from each. He then took Vicky in his arms and helped Ben in his seat at the table. Still with the little girl wrapped around him, Cole then served Ben a glass of orange juice with his cereal. He then put Vicky in her high chair with her breakfast in front of her. Once everyone was served, he took a seat between the two to be able to help the when necessary with a cup of coffee in hand and his plate in front of him.

They weren't worried for Amy. The girl wasn't a morning person and Cole decided to let her sleep since he was taking the kids out. She had a plate of breakfast waiting for her in the microwave and all she'd have to do was reheat it when she was ready. In the meantime, the three of them would finish preparing for their day out.

Once they finished with their breakfast, Cole took Ben and Vicky upstairs for a bath and to clothe them. An hour two hours later, they were making their way to the family car. Father and son were dressed alike with blue jeans and a whit t shirt under a leather jacket. As for Vicky, she was wearing a summer dress adorned with yellow flowers over which she had on a white cardigan, white stockings and yellow Mary Janes.

Hours later, after their visit to the mall and the restaurant for a quick lunch, they found themselves in a flea market. They were simply looking around, Vicky resting in her father's arms, to see if there was something that would grab their interest when Cole heard Ben call for him.

"Daddy, daddy, look, a magic wand! Can I have it, pleaaaase?"

Cole looked at what his son was pointing and new exactly that it wasn't a fake. What's more, the more Ben approached the wand, the more it reacted. There was no doubt in Cole's mind: the magical object was reacting to his son so there must be a reason to it. Luckily, no one else had noticed and didn't know what it was so he could have it for just a few dollars. And that was exactly what he did.

The three Turners arrived home with shopping bags on the father's arms while Ben was proudly waving his new acquisition around. Cole was grateful that it hadn't done anything yet for he just wanted to make sure it was the one he thought it was. All he'd have to do was take a quick look in the Book to be sure. He left the bags where they should go and then went to look for the Book. It had its specific room on the first floor of the house. Cole entered it to find the Book in the middle of one half of the room surrounded by bookcases of magical books while the other half resembled a lab of some sort. It was there that they brewed their potions and also where they kept every potion ingredients they owned, labelled and neatly put away in glass cupboards.

Cole went straight to the Book, opened the second page, picked up the pen beside it and scribbled a few words in. He waited a few seconds to see other words appear then went straight to the page that they indicated. Reading it got him the confirmation he was looking for. _So, the witch must have awoken_, he thought. They'd just have to wait for her to appear. He didn't need to worry for his son: they had strong protections all around the property.

No one with bad intentions towards the family could access the property. The wards would reject them and if they insisted, they'd be zapped to an unpleasant location. Only those he or his wife authorised could magically transport themselves in. Otherwise, they'd find themselves in a special room in the basement with no other choice than to transport themselves out again. Even after that, they would leave a recording for the Turners to see. That's what would happen to those who'd want to snoop around or to hurt one of them. It was all in the intruder's intentions and the family's feelings about them and theirs about the Turners.

Cole left the Lab to go look for the children. He found them in playroom with Ben trying to make his wand work and her sister looking on wide-eyed. So far all he'd managed to do was make it spin around his palm in fast movement but Cole wasn't worried. His son was a smart and strong little boy and he'd have the hang of it in no time to be able to use it. But now wasn't the time.

"Come on you two. Time for a quick nap."

"Oh daddyyyy! Can I play with my wand first pleaaaaaase?" Ben whined.

"No buddy, you know you have to. Your sister is tired and you can't play without her here to see, can you?"

Ben looked at her sister who was looking back at him sleepy eyed, sucking on her pacifier. His daddy was right, he couldn't. His little sister was his greatest fan, daddy always told him. And daddy was always right, that's why he was a great lawyer, the greatest even. So, if he said he couldn't, then he couldn't. That one was mommy's saying.

So the little boy answered. "No," with a resigned sigh.

"Come on then, let's go." With that said Cole took Vicky in his arms and went upstairs to put them to bed.

* * *

At the Halliwell manor, Leo suddenly orbed into the conservatory. Paige, who was snooping at Piper and Dan in the latter's car engaging personal time, was startled. "Leo!" Glaring at him, she asked. "Could you try and knock like any normal person?"

"Sorry Paige but it's an emergency. What were you doing?"

"Me? Nothing!" she said, a little too quickly.

"Really?" Now he was suspicious. He studied her for a moment then went to look out the window too. Seeing the scene outside, he understood why she didn't want him to know. He turned to Paige with a devastated look expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Leo." She sympathised. She really liked Leo, they were whitelighters after all. She didn't want him to hurt like he was.

"Don't worry Paige, I'll be fine. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you and your sisters about something important. So, I saw where Piper is but where is Prue?"

"Last I checked she was at work." Now she was sarcastic again. It seemed to be a trait more pronounced on the youngest Charmed One. "You know that thing you do for you to earn money to pay bills, food..."

"Yeah, I get it Paige. What I have to tell you is very important." He was about to continue when they were interrupted by voices coming from the doorway. They went over to be met by Piper and Dan. The couple froze.

In a moment, Piper took Leo to another room. Dan and Paige looked after them for a moment. "That handyman spends a lot of time here." Dan finally commented.

"Yeah, it's a very old house, lots of things to repair, you know." She told him with a nervous laugh.

Dan looked at her, not really believing it. "Anyway, I have some work to do. Tell Piper I'll call her later." With that said, he left the manor."

In the other room, Piper was pacing, before talking.

"Don't take this the wrong way Leo but what are you doing here? You can't keep orbing whenever you want." She berated.

Leo made a sad face. "It's never been a problem before."

"Well, now things are different. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business. A witch was freed today and we need to take care of it."

"Of course it's about that, what else is new?" Piper made a face.

They went back to the others to find only Paige was still there.

Piper looked around before addressing her sister. "Where's Dan?"

"He left, said he had some work to do, sorry." Paige answered.

Piper just sighed with resignation before talking. "Ok. Let's get this over with so we can go back to our life. So Leo, what's going on?"

Leo went back to the problem at hand. "Earlier today, a witch escaped from a cave she was tricked in and entombed."

Piper was confused. "If she is a witch then what's the problem? She escaped what's it got to do with us?"

"It wouldn't normally be a problem. Unfortunately, this particular witch turned evil two hundred years ago and used her craft for evil."

"So, normal witch intervention then." Paige declared. "Who is she and how can we vanquish her?"

Leo looked at them sadly. "You can't."

Piper was indignant. "Excuse me, what do you mean we can't?"

"I mean no witch can vanquish Tuatha. Only the chosen one can." Leo admitted.

"Ok, then why don't you go look for this chosen one to take care of your problem? Why are you here?" Piper asked again.

"I came to ask you to protect him. The only thing that can defeat Tuatha is her wand which only the chosen one can use against her." Leo said again.

"Great! Now we have to babysit." That was Paige alright.

"This is serious Paige!" Leo exclaimed. "If Tuatha finds the wand first she could kill the chosen one and then come after you too."

"Ok, Leo. Now tell us everything about this chosen one. If we are to protect him, we have to know who he is."

"His name is Kyle Gwydien, seventh son of the seventh son. We've been watching him since he was a little boy."

"Where does he live? Where can we find him?"

Leo looked at his watch and gave his answer. "He should finish his last class in about an hour so, we've a little time to plan how we're going to proceed."

"Wait, what. Don't tell me he's just a kid?"

"Of course not Piper, he's in high school."

"High school or not he's still just a kid. And you expect him to go against a powerful witch all by himself?"

"He won't be alone, he'll have you guys to help him. And anyway, I'm not the one that chose this for him, they did. He won't have a choice either way. Tuatha knows he's the chosen one and she'll go after him."

"Great, just great!" Piper wasn't very happy with this mission.

Just then, they heard the front door open and their older sister calling out to them.

"We're in the sunroom!" Paige yelled out in response.

"Hey guys. Leo? What are you doing here?" Seeing his expression, she hurried to explain. "Not that it's not good to see you, I'm just surprised to see you, here."

Piper beat him for the response. "Apparently, we have to help a kid vanquish a powerful witch." She made sure to stress out the word kid to get her sister to understand.

Prue laughed for a moment but after seeing no one else was joining her, she stopped. She then turned to their whitelighter. "You're not serious Leo? Really, a kid? How old is he anyway?"

"This is very serious and I'm telling you, there is no other way." He then paused, studied Prue seeming to look for something on her. Not finding it, he looked troubled.

"Is there something wrong on me, Leo?"

"I don't know yet. Are you already finished with work?"

"Yeah mostly. Then I just had to get away from someone who was getting on my nerves. Why? Why are you interested in my work?"

"Because you don't have the wand." Seeing her blank expression, he explained. "The chosen one can only defeat Tuatha with her own wan and since you're supposed to protect him until he's ready, it should have come to you somehow. I mean Piper and Paige don't have it and seeing as you work for an auction house, you seemed the obvious choice for it to come to."

"If none of us have it then where could it be?" Prue asked him.

"Maybe it went directly to the chosen one?" Paige guessed in turn.

"No, it didn't." Leo immediately rejected the possibility.

Piper was doubtful. "How can you know it didn't go to him?"

"Because if it had they'd have connected, they'd have sensed it and told me."

"Now what do we do?"

"We'll have to find a way to find the wand before Tuatha does."

In the meantime, Paige had made her way to the window, looking out of it in curiosity. Suddenly, she got a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god!"

"What is it Paige?" Her sisters immediately went to her. the two of them and Leo looked out too to see what was going on. They became as shocked as Paige.

"Well, that's close enough." Leo suddenly said.

"What do you mean Leo?" Piper asked. She seemed to be the only one to have heard him and capable of speech.

"I mean that's the wand." He said.

* * *

Cole had taken advantage of his children's nap to do some last minute work around the house. When they had returned home, they had found out that Amy had gone out for some alone time and sightseeing. When he finished, he went to the couch in the sunroom to relax with a book. It wasn't long before the little ones made their way down to him.

Once they'd had their snack, Ben once more demanded the permission to play with his new toy. Cole, for his part, thought it best to explain some things to the little boy first. He'd already discussed it with his mother and she agreed too.

"Come on you two, there's something I have to tell you first." He took the two kids to the sunroom with the wand still in Ben's hand. He put them on the couch and sat on his hunches before them. "Do you remember what mommy and I told you about good and bad witches?' Cole got vigorous nods to his question. "Well, a long time ago, there was a very, very bad witch who once had a wand like this one."

Ben's eyes got wide in wonder." Really?" He was starting to get second thoughts about this wand. What if he was bad and that's why he got a wand like the bad witch?

His father saw his expression and continued quickly. "Really. And unlike you, she decided to use her wand to do bad things. She hurt many people until she was stopped and lost her wand. But now, she came back and she wants it back so she can hurt people again but we won't let her, ok?" Once again, he got nods in return. "The only person who will be able to stop her is the one with the wand. That's you Benny."

Once again the boy opened his eyes wide. "Really" His father nodded. He wasn't sure if he could but if daddy said so, then he'd do it. "How?"

Cold smiled at him. His son was a very smart and brave boy and he always made sure to tell him so. "You're brave, smart and really powerful. I'm sure you can do it. All you have to do is train a little with your wand here ok?" The little boy nodded again. "Let's go outside so you can do it properly." Cole took them again this time to the garden.

He was sitting on a chair in the patio instructing his boy while his sister stood beside him shearing him on. He heard his cell phone ring from the house. He told the kid to continue while he went in to answer.

* * *

Back at the Halliwell manor, the three witches and their whitelighter were still stood staring at the kids in the garden of the house next to theirs.

"Leo, are you sure that's the wand we're looking for? Is that really Tuatha's wand?" Prue asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Then the kid doesn't know what he's playing with. This could be dangerous for him!" Piper all but exclaimed.

"I think there's a question more important than that." Paige suddenly said. When they all looked at her, she rolled her eyes then said with a sigh. "If only the chosen one can defeat Tuatha with her wand, then that means only the two of them can use it, right."

Leo nodded his head. "Yeah, that's right. Other than Tuatha, only the chosen one, Kyle will be able to wield her wand."

"Leo, have you looked at the kid? He's using the wand and it's working!" Paige exclaimed, pointing outside at the kids.

Leo looked again closely to see that sure enough, the wand was spinning around and wherever the boy willed it to. He then frowned, puzzled. "That's strange. And it shouldn't be possible.

"Well I think we should go talk to them." Prue suddenly said. She seemed to brighten at the idea.

Piper studied her for a moment. "Oh, no Prue, you can't do that!"

Her older sister got defensive. "What, all I'm going to do is go there, talk to the kid and see what he can tell us about how he's doing that."

"And take the chance to talk to his father, maybe?" Piper didn't really believe her sister.

"That' inevitable anyway."

"Prue's right Piper." Paige interrupted. "He doesn't look older than five. We can't just go there and take things from him. And we'll have to explain ourselves."

"Ha! See, I was right." Prue said victoriously. Without waiting for a response, she went through the door and out to the Turners'. Paige and Leo soon followed after giving Piper a shrug. With a resigned sigh, Piper went after them. This was a bad idea, she just knew it.

They approached and opened the door of the fence leading to the other house. Slowly, as to not frighten the two kids, they made their way to them.

"Hey." Prue called out softly, just enough to be heard.

The two kids turned around and stared at them, trying to guess why they were there. The boy was the one who talked first. "Who are you?" At the same time, he took his sister by the hand and pulled her behind him.

The four adults found it cute that he was so protective of his little sister. Being the one closer to the kids, Prue took charge. "Don't worry we just want to talk to you."

Ben had a sceptical look on his face. "We can't talk to you. You're strangers and you're witches too."

That last bit surprised the four adults. How could a little boy know they were witches? Was he one too or was that just an expression to him? If he was that would maybe explain why he could use the wand. They didn't have time to ask however.

"Ben." The boy looked up at his father's calling. "Come here with your sister, please." He obeyed without a word, taking his little sister with him to the patio. Cole ruffled his son's hair when he was beside him and smiled. "Go wait for me inside." He looked at them until they had disappeared into the house before turning to the Halliwells and Leo.

"What were you doing talking to my son without permission? No, scratch that. What were you even doing in my garden in the first place?" His tone was quiet but very cold. He didn't like it when strangers went anywhere near his children without permission, especially witches, good or not.

Prue was once again the one who talked when the others looked a little intimidated. "I am sorry Cole, we didn't mean any harm. We just wanted to talk to him and to you too."

Cole simply looked at each of the in turn. When no one else talked again, he became impatient and a little exasperated. "Well? I'm waiting. What did you want to talk to us about?"

This time, it was Paige who went straight to the point. "We wanted to ask how he could do the things he did with the wand and how he knew we were witches." Hearing this, her sisters and Leo sent her a look. "What? We don't have time to beat around the bush!" they then waited for Cole's explanations.

"Is that all?" They just looked at him, waiting. "What my son can or does do in his own home is none of your business! And how he is able to tell you lot are witches is even less so. So, if that is all, I suggest you leave."

"Please Mr Turner, I know it's probably too personal but this is of great importance. We must know how Ben did this so we can help him." Piper was practically begging to know.

"My son doesn't have any problem, so he won't be needing your so called help!" Cole was beginning to lose it. He couldn't help it, they were trying his patience.

Leo thought it best to intervene. He could clearly see that his whitelighter skills of guidance and mediation were needed. "That's not what they meant. Of course your son doesn't have any problem. It's just that there are things going on that could be very dangerous for him."

Now puzzled, Cole asked the question, just to humour them. "What things are talking about?"

Prue thought they should be honest with him if they wanted his help in explaining why the boy could use the wand. "There is a witch, a bad one looking for her wand to do evil and that wand is the one your son has. So, if she finds him, she could hurt him and we don't want that. We just want to protect you and your children."

"Are you talking about Tuatha?" Once again, the other four were left speechless.

Regaining, her voice back, Prue asked. "How do you know about that?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Again, none of your business. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and my family, thanks. Now, are you going or do I have to make you?"

They opened their mouth to speak again but were interrupted by a sound from the side of the Halliwell manor. They all turned around to see a woman in a red dress from the seventeen hundreds. The Charmed ones immediately got on the defensive.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Prue asked unnecessarily.

"Don't play dumb with me witch. I want my wand and I want it now!" Tuatha wasn't about to waste any more time here. She reached into her pouch for a powder that she blew at the five in front of her. To her surprise and that of the Charmed ones and their whitelighter, nothing happened. They looked at each other in confusion before noticing that Cole had not reacted at all.

Being the only one to know what had happened, he supported a determined expression. After a few moments of silence, he finally talked. "You call that power? I'll show you what power really is." With that, he sent an energy ball her way. The force of it and the surprise of the attack sent Tuatha flying several feet away. It took her a moment but she eventually got up before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As for the Charmed Ones and Leo, they were standing there mouths agape. Still staring at the space the witch had disappeared from, they could not believe their eyes. Apparently, their neighbour was a witch, and judging by how forceful his energy ball had been, he was a very powerful one. The eldest Charmed One was more than surprised, she was fascinated and very much impressed.

Before any of them could say anything, Cole talked again. "Now, how about you lot get out of my property?" With that, he walked in the direction of the house to check up on his children. He'd also have to tell his wife all that had just happened.

The Charmed Ones and Leo had no other choice but to go back to the manor. Once there, Piper turned to the others. "Ok, what just happened out there?" She still had a disbelieving look.

"I'd say that Cole is a witch and his kids probably are too." As opposed to her sisters, Prue was very impressed. "And he just kicked Tuatha's ass. What do you think of that Leo? I thought no one but the chosen one was capable of that?"

"It's still the case. If you haven't noticed, he didn't vanquish her, just slowed her down. Obviously, he knew of her even before we did and he knows he can't vanquish her. That's why he didn't attempt anything else."

"How do you think he knows her? Could he be a witch?" Piper wanted to know.

Leo had a thoughtful expression. "I really don't know."

Paige thought she had to intervene. "Ok Leo, why don't you go ask the Elders about him and how it's possible that his son can use Tuatha's wand? Maybe they know something that can help us?"

In the meantime, Piper had been studying her older sister and addressed her as soon as Leo left. "Please, Prue, don't tell me his being a witch makes him that much more attractive to you?"

"Well, yes. Don't you get it? It's the perfect match. I wouldn't have to worry about him finding out that I'm a witch since he's one too."

"Maybe, but he could also be a demon." Paige found herself on the receiving end of her two sisters' stares. "What? It's possible you know?"

Prue snorted. "Come on Paige, really? A demon with kids, where did you ever see that?"

"We know nothing about him, even Leo doesn't." As soon as she finished her sentence, the man in question orbed in front of them.

"That was quick."

"Well? What did they say?" Piper asked.

"Nothing!"

"No surprises there." Piper muttered under her breath.

The others chose to ignore her. "What do you mean nothing Leo?" Prue spoke up.

"I mean just that: they don't know of any witch called Cole Turner and they don't understand how his son can use Tuatha's wand either. They suggested we learn as much about him as we can. He could be a potential powerful ally."

"I wouldn't mind learning more about him!" A cry of Prue made her turn to her side. "What, it must be done. You heard what the Elders had to say, he could be a powerful ally."

"Hello, aren't you forgetting something? We have an evil witch to find and vanquish!" Paige went back to their first concern.

Prue took the lead and turned to Leo. "Right. First we must find this chosen one of yours and bring him back here for protection."

She was interrupted by Piper. "What good is it gonna do? Cole won't let us anywhere near the wand."

"It doesn't matter anyway. According to the Elders, Kyle's not the chosen one anymore: they felt a shift in the wand and think that now Cole's son got the power to defeat Tuatha."

"I thought you said they didn't know why he could use the wand and now you're telling us that he has to defeat the witch?"

"No, Piper, I said they didn't know how he could use it, not why." The whitelighter defended himself.

"It doesn't matter!" She snapped at him. "We told you Kyle was too young to go against a powerful and experienced witch and now you want a young kid of no more than five to do it? Are you and the Elders out of your minds?"

"We won't be able to approach him anyway. You saw how his father reacted to us just talking to him. I don't think he'll let us use him to defeat a witch." The youngest Halliwell's declaration surprised them as they hadn't thought of it.

"Paige is right." Prue sighed.

"Well, we'll have to convince. He seemed to know more about this situation than us so, I'm sure he knows how important this is." Leo declared, not really convinced of it himself.

"Ok, so, we know where the wand and chosen one are. All we have to do is find Tuatha and try and do something about her. Let's go and scry for her"

The sisters were about to go and do just that but Leo stopped them. "There's no need for that, all you'll do is get yourselves in danger. No, we have to talk to Cole and convince him."

"That won't be an easy task and frankly, I won't blame him if he refuses." Piper made her opinion known to all. With that said, they made their way to the front door.

* * *

In the house next to them, Cole had just finished talking to his children about what had happened. The parents had promised themselves to never keep anything from their children, especially when it concerned magic. Magic or not, they all had great responsibility in the world, especially the children. They wanted them to learn everything they could so when they got older they'd be ready to face the world and their destiny.

Cole was watching them from the doorway of the training room, the last room on the first floor. Like every other room, it was protected to be resistant to magic in a way that the person training their powers wouldn't hurt themselves or anyone else. It was then that he heard the doorbell ring. Never wanting them to be training in the room unsupervised, he sent them to the playroom instead. He then made his way to the front door, wondering who it could be.

When Cole finally opened the door, he rolled his eyes when he found none other than the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter. "What do you want now?"

Leo, being the most experienced with magic and possessing the knowledge necessary for this case decided to take the lead this time. "We came to talk to you about Tuatha and the wand."

"I don't see what there is to talk about; you have nothing to tell me that I don't already know."

Seeing as she was the one he'd met first and knew a little about, Prue thought she'd have a better chance at convincing him. "Please, Cole, it concerns your son and it's very important that you let us explain things." All she got was a blank expression.

Once again, Cole sighed and gave a curt nod. Taking it as an invitation, they were about to get in the house with him when he stopped them. "We'll do it in the garden so, I'll see you there." With that, he closed the door in their faces.

"See, he definitely has something to hide. He won't let us in and that's very suspicious.

"He has a right not to let us in his home Paige. Let's go to the garden and be done with this. Paige sighed at her sister's stubbornness. No matter what, Prue seemed bent on involving herself with the man.

They found Cole already waiting for them at the table in the garden. He gestured for them to have a sit, which they did. "I'm listening."

When they were finished, with their explanation, they waited for a reaction from Cole with apprehension. But the man seemed unreadable to them. "Again, that's nothing I didn't already know." He surprised them all with his declaration. "Now, thank you for your concern but I've got it under control. No one will use my son for anything and certainly not a whitelighter on some Elders' order." He gestured for them to leave but again Tuatha appeared before them on the side of the Halliwell house.

Cole sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The Charmed ones made their way to the witch, intent on stopping her from achieving her plan. For that, they went out of the Turner's garden to their backyard. In the meantime, no one noticed Cole go back into the house. When he returned, he found the Charmed ones stuck to the ground on different spots while their whitelighter was out cold on the ground.

Cole stopped just on the edge of his garden with Vicky in his arms and Ben at his side holding the wand in one hand and his father's in the other. Everyone looked at them in surprise. Tuatha snapped out of it first. "Give me my wand little boy!" She barked the order as she stretched out her hand to try and take it from him with her power. To her surprise and the Halliwells', nothing happened, again.

Ben looked at his father who gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. He nodded back and then turned back to the witch in front of him. He pointed the wand at Tuatha who got a shocked expression on her face before she screamed and exploded.

The witch's vanquish freed the sisters of her magic but they seemed to still be stuck for a different reason. They had a hard time believing that a five year old had done what they couldn't without any effort.

Cole, on the other hand was very proud of his son. "Great job Benny. You were very good." He crouched down at his level to hug and kiss his head. The boy was beaming at his father's prise.

"Yeah Ben!" His sister too insisted on hugging him for his achievement.

Cole stood up and faced the Halliwell sisters. "Well, that's done. Now, I suggest you take your whitelighter home and treat him." He then looked at his children. "Let's go guys, it's time for dessert and it's ice cream tonight." He received a chorus of "yeah" and chuckled as the kids ran to the house.

The sisters stared after them for a long time before snapping out of it and Paige made to orb them home with their whitelighter. They had a long night of reflexion ahead of them.


	5. Mrs Turner?

_**Chapter 5: Mrs Turner?**_

Once again, the Turner house woke up early for the day: they had to for it was a special day for everybody. Cole was on his way to the airport to pick up his wife. She too travelled by plane saying she hadn't used one in a long time and seeing as she was by herself, there was no harm in it. He still didn't see the need to it, but that was his wife for you. Snapping out of his musings, he realised he had been so engrossed in them that he didn't even remember how arrived at the airport. It was just as good: there were only a few minutes left before the plane landed. He parked the car and made his way inside.

He didn't have to wait long for she seemed to have been the first one out of the plane. He got a big smile at seeing her and she ran to him. Once she was in his arms he kissed her long and hard. "Hey". That was all he could say at the moment, which made her laugh a little.

"Hey yourself. It's so good to finally be home." She sighed contentedly.

"Wait to be in the house and then you can really be home."

"You're right, as always. Let's go meet the kids and Amy, I can't wait." With that, Cole took her bag before putting an arm around her shoulders and they left the airport.

* * *

As was agreed that morning, Amy and the little Turners were at the park playing a game of cat and mouse. Not far from them, they had set a blanket with a picnic basket on it. They were laughing and rolling on the grass when Ben looked up and cried out. "Mommy!"

The other two stopped and looked up too, to see Cole and his wife approaching them. She crouched down to catch the boy when he came up to her. It wasn't long before Vicky joined them in the hug too. She couldn't be happier: now her family could be together and live their life normally. She took the two kids by hand and went with her husband to join Amy on the blanket. She hugged the young girl too and they sat together to proceed with their family time.

She listened to them tell her about their first week in SF, how they loved the new house with their great rooms, playroom and above all else, the garden. That was what they loved the most. They had all the space they needed to run around and there wasn't a day that went by that they wouldn't be there. She took all of this in with a smile. They had feared that the kids wouldn't adapt to life in the new town but seeing them like this proved all their fears were for nothing.

Then they got to the part about the day before and their adventure against the evil witch. Even if she had already heard of it from Cole, she listened with an attentive ear while her son told her about his achievement and she couldn't be any more proud than she already was. She caught her husband's eye and knew that he felt the same.

Their kids were destined to great things and they'd already started them at their young age. But that didn't keep them all from having a normal life, well, what was normal for them. Magic was a facet of their life that couldn't be neglected but that didn't mean it was essential. They could all lose their magic the next day and it wouldn't change anything. That's why they never kept the kids from using their powers, on the contrary: it was their birthright, it was in their blood and they couldn't be kept from it. Their mother had no intention of letting them suffer like she did when she was younger. She had always felt like a part of her was missing and now she knew why.

They spent a wonderful time at the park playing and laughing, simply being themselves. However, they had to get home soon because she had an important meeting to go to. It was something she had waited a long time to do and she had no idea how it was going to go. She had been gone from SF for six years and she had to admit she hadn't missed it at all, not the town and not the family she had left behind. After all if she hadn't left she wouldn't have her own family now: she had a loving husband, great kids and an adopted little sister and she wouldn't trade any of them for anything.

* * *

The Halliwell sisters got home that day after having gone out for lunch. They still had had a hard time taking in all that had happened the day before. They got back into the house only to get the feeling that something in it was different but they couldn't tell what. They checked every room on the first floor to finally find what was different was in the sunroom: there, standing in front of the window of the sunroom was a woman with her back to them. She had black, shoulder-length hair and she was wearing a dark blue knee-length skirt with a white button-down shirt. What was even more surprising was that she had a cup in her hand, _probably coffee_, the sisters thought. Not only did a stranger break into their house but she had the audacity to help herself with their coffee. How odd was that?

Her reflexes of big sister and super witch kicking in, Prue went ahead of her sisters and asked the question that was on their minds. "Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Her tone was hard and demanded answers.

"I'm offended Prue. You don't even recognize your little sister or are that mad at me that you decided to just treat me like a stranger." The woman finally turned around to reveal herself.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked at last.

While Piper and Paige were surprised to see her there, Prue was shocked. That wasn't the Phoebe she knew. This woman before her looked well-dressed. The Phoebe she knew had always wanted to be a fashionable person but she seemed sophisticated now. Prue was almost jealous.

"Hello, Piper, Prue and Paige, the latest Halliwell sister, or, is it Matthews?" she nodded at all of them one by one.

The Charmed Ones were definitely surprised. How could she know about Paige? She had been gone from SF for years without any contact with them and that was long before Piper and Prue had even met Paige themselves. "How do you know that?" Prue immediately asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have my sources." Phoebe told her with what appeared to be a smug smile, they weren't sure. "So, I like what you did with house." She added, looking around.

"What do you want Phoebe?" Piper gave Prue a shocked look. "What? I don't want her to think she could just come back here after years as if nothing happened." Prue was suspicious, Phoebe wanted something she was sure of it.

Phoebe laughed a little. "Believe me Prue, you have nothing that would interest me." She sounded as if just the idea of it was ridiculous.

"Then what are you doing here?" Prue asked again.

This time, Phoebe sighed. He was right, not even ten minutes with her sisters and she was already starting to sigh. She shook her head before talking again. "What Prue, can't I just come to visit my big sisters and my baby sister that I have never met before?" All she got in return was blank looks. She sighed again and started walking around the room to collect her thought before she had to explain certain things.

It was then that the Prue noticed something else that wasn't supposed to be in the room. "Wait a minute, what is the Book of Shadows doing here?" Phoebe stopped and Prue looked at her. "I knew it! I knew you were here for something. You want our Book, admit it!"

"Prue, don't be ridiculous!" Piper exclaimed. Then she added quietly. "I mean, she doesn't even know what it is for."

"You mean all the spells and knowledge from generations of Halliwell witches?"

They were surprised again. While Piper was shocked into silence, Prue was triumphant. "See, what did I tell you? She came here to steal our book!"

"Don't be hasty Prue." Piper then turned to Phoebe. "How do you know about the Book of Shadows?"

"Again, I have my sources." There was no doubt for the other three sisters; she definitely was smug this time. When they got even more suspicious, she sighed and then rolled her eyes. "First of all, this Book is also technically mine, and secondly, nothing in here is really that interesting to me."

The Charmed Ones, Prue especially, were offended. "That Book is the most powerful and sought-after magical item in the world of witches and demons!"

"Well this witch couldn't care less about your Book." Phoebe told her with a finger pointing to herself.

"What did you say?" Prue and Piper asked at the same time with disbelief. Paige, who had remained silent during the conversation, lifted her head at Phoebe's declaration.

"I said, I couldn't care less about your Book."

"Not that, the part about you being a witch." Piper clarified.

"I'm a witch yeah, so what?"

"So that's impossible that's what."

"Oh Prue, there are so many things out there that you don't know about. Me being a witch is one of them."

"No, Grams said if we became the Charmed Ones with Paige there was no reason for you to become a witch."

"Well, that's what Grams and you were hoping for isn't it?" Phoebe asked Prue sarcastically. "Anyway, I came here for a specific reason."

"And what's that?"

"First, to tell you that I came back to SF for good, even if that would displease some." She added the last part with a quick glance to Prue. "Secondly, there are some things that I'd like to tell you but for that I'm going to need some help." With that said, she made a circle with the candles that her sisters hadn't noticed were there, and then lit them. When she had finished, she softly said an incantation that the others didn't catch. They were looking at her proceedings with dread, not knowing what it was exactly that she was doing.

Not long after Phoebe had finished, they saw a white mist appear in the middle of the circle of candles then it transformed in the shape of a person. They finally saw a woman be revealed little by little and Phoebe smiled when it was complete. "Hi mom."

The woman smiled as she looked at her. "Phoebe." Patty welcomed her daughter when she went to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you, how is it up there with her temper?"

"You know, it's been over a year and still she drives some of us crazy!" She answered with exasperation.

Phoebe laughed at that. "Well, if she did it when she was alive there was no reason for it to change in the afterlife."

"You're right of course; I don't know why I was expecting anything else." Both women laughed at their inside joke before turning to the other occupants of the room. "Well girls? Why don't you come and give me a hug?"

Prue, Piper and Paige stayed rooted to the spot not believing their eyes. "Phoebe, what did you do?" Prue finally asked.

"What? It's just a little summoning spell, no big deal. Don't tell me you don't have one in your super Book?" She asked Prue wryly.

"Phoebe! Don't be hard on them; they've only been witches for a year. You can't expect them to have your knowledge and experience." Patty chided her calmly.

Prue snorted. "Phoebe, have knowledge and experience over us? That'd be the day!"

"Prue!" Her mother was shocked. "Don't go underestimating your sister; she has years and years of Wiccan experience over you."

Piper talked before Prue could this time. "So, Phoebe has been a witch long before us and you're really here?"

Her tone was hopeful and Patty couldn't help but soften somehow. "Yes Piper. I'm really here."

The young witch didn't hesitate anymore and ran to her mother's waiting arms. She had dreamed of it since her mother had died when she was a little girl and she could finally do it. Prue forgot about Phoebe for a moment and went to hug her mother too. All that was left was Paige. She was standing against the opposing wall, not knowing what to do with herself.

Patty untangled herself from Piper and Prue before she went to her youngest. The two of them embraced with tears in their eyes.

Once the reunions were over and tears dried, Phoebe addressed her mother. "I think it's time we get started."

Prue narrowed her eyes at her little sister. "Get started on what?"

"On what's happened these last seven years." Phoebe answered simply.

Patty nodded. "I'll go and get her." She then disappeared in a bright light.

"Where is she going? Who is she getting?" Piper started to panic. Before any of them could say anything, Patty reappeared but this time, she wasn't alone.

Two third of the Charmed Ones were gobsmacked. "Grams?"

"Hello girls; it's so good to see you." They went to embrace her too. She then gave Paige the same greetings her mother had. "I am so proud of you three. Look at what you managed to accomplish in such a short time. I knew it in my heart that there were great things ahead of you!"

"Well, it's never nice to be ignored, but I'm not that surprised." The sarcastic voice made Grams stop dead in her praise. She then turned slowly toward it for fear of knowing who it was.

"Phoebe?" Grams asked in a small voice.

"Hello Grams. I could say it's great to see you too but I don't think the feeling's mutual."

Grams was totally lost for words. Like her charmed granddaughters, she was wondering what Phoebe was doing in SF and specifically in the manor.

"Don't worry Grams, like I already told the others, I'm not here to ask for anything."

"Then how come you're here after all those years?" She couldn't help it, Phoebe always wanted something and when it was out of her reach, she'd ask them for it.

"Again, just here for some explainings." Phoebe continued. "After what happened the other times, I thought that it would be better if I just came without any warning. That way, no one would be able to avoid me."

Piper was confused. "What are you talking about Phoebe, what other times?"

"The other few times I was in town and came to the manor for a visit."

"No, that's not true. You've never been here before today Phoebe, we'd have known it"

"Well, that confirms my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"In the last seven years, I've been to SF and back several times and each time I left messages or sent cards to forewarn you lot so that we could meet. Each time I came in to find the house empty."

"We never received anything." Piper was quiet puzzled. How could that be?

"Oh, I know you didn't get them Piper." Phoebe prepared herself to drop the bombshell. "That's why I'm sure that our esteemed Grandmother here was the one that got them and made sure that you were all out at the time I announced I was coming. And since nothing changed after her death I'd say that Prue took over for her."

Piper and Paige were shocked while Patty had a disappointed look when they waited for the refutation from Grams and Prue but nothing came. "Really, mother, when Phoebe brought it up to me I didn't want to believe it. But now, I can see in your eyes that it's all true. How could you do this? It was your responsibility to guide them and unite them. Instead, you made the edge between them even bigger." She then turned to Prue. "And you, Prue, I was so proud of you. I looked on at you all every day and thought that your sisters couldn't have asked for a better big sister. I know you and Phoebe had your disagreements but it shouldn't have come to this!" At the scolding, Prue looked down.

"Don't be hard on her Patty. You don't know what we all went through to get to where we were. Phoebe leaving was necessary for the good of everyone."

"For the good of everyone? You were supposed to prepare them for their destiny, not divide them!"

"Well, they still have their destiny, nothing changed."

"What did I tell you mom, always the black sheep of this family." Phoebe said it as a simple fact, with no emotion in her voice.

"See what I mean Patty? Not even here a day that she's already starting to turn everyone against each other."

"Oh no, don't start blaming me for everything Grams. You're the one that messed up, not me. All I ever asked for was for someone to try and understand how I felt. That's all I needed, someone to reach out to me. I was only seventeen for god's sake!"

"You may have been seventeen but we could already tell how you'd finish. Nothing was messed up. On the contrary, everything turned out all right for this family and that wouldn't have been possible with you here."

"I can't argue with you there. Leaving was the best thing that could have happened to me. Well, that's only one of them." Phoebe declared with a smile. That bit surprised everyone but Patty. They all turned their gazes on Phoebe who shrugged her shoulders before explaining further. "It's the truth, if I hadn't left, I wouldn't have met my husband and we wouldn't have our family."

"Speaking of, where are they?" Patty asked Phoebe.

"Waiting for you at the house." With that, Patty took her leave and went through the backdoor.

In the meantime, the others were shocked into silence. Phoebe Halliwell, married? None of them could envision it in their mind.

Prue snorted. "I can just imagine how that worked out."

"Really, Prue? Why don't you enlighten us? I'm dying to know what you mean by that."

"Well, if we go by the kind of men you like, there's not much hope for you two. You know, with no degree and no job?"

"And what would be your ideal husband Prue, a lawyer? Or better yet an ADA?"

Prue narrowed her eyes at her sister. "What are you talking about?"

"Me, nothing." Phoebe quickly told her. "All of you may have given up on me then but I found someone who did help me. It's really ironic that my own family didn't care for me while a total stranger did." She said this with a smile in remembrance. "I met him when I arrived in New York and he immediately took me in. He helped me get a job at his office while I started my degree in university." That shut them alright, she thought smugly, looking at Grams' and Prue's faces.

"You passed your degree?" Piper asked, surprise and a little pride in her voice.

Phoebe turned to her. "In psychology, yeah."

"That's really great Phoebe. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Piper. Anyway, he'd made me his assistant and we started dating not long after that. Then he told me who he really was."

"What, he was married with five kids?" Prue asked sarcastically.

Phoebe gave a big smile. "No, he was a demon." She couldn't help but laugh at her sisters' and Grams' expressions. "Well, half demon. I know, it was a big shock to me too but then I realised that some part of me had always known that magic existed."

"Of all the people to stumble into a demon, of course it would be you!" Grams was exasperated. "You see, if you had been with your sisters you'd have put them into danger before they could even come into their powers!"

"Oh Grams, give me a break! Your precious Charmed Ones have nothing on me. I have much more experience in magic than they do at the moment. Technically, I'm not even sure they can be called the Charmed One."

"What are you talking about? How could you even have experience in magic? That's totally impossible."

"Simple really: once we talked things out, we got back to how we were and then I started getting premonitions. I didn't know anything about it and was scared. He was the one that explained everything to me and trained me in all kinds of magic. So, you see, I have the power of premonitions and I know for sure that Paige here moves things with her mind thanks to her whitelighter half. Prue can move things with her mind too and Piper can stop time. Seeing as the prophecy of the Charmed witches talks of stopping time, seeing the future and moving things with the mind, I'm sure you can do the math."

The others stayed rooted to the spot. How could Phoebe know all this when she'd been out of their lives for so long? It was Grams who voiced the question though. None of them noticed how Paige's face fell at hearing this. Phoebe's theory was casting a doubt on her place in the family she had started to feel so comfortable with. Was she here to form the true Charmed Ones and cast her out?

"Let me guess, you have your sources." Prue was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, I do." Phoebe told her with a wicked smile. "Anyway, as he was a powerful demon, we couldn't let the others find out that he was involved with a witch. So, we made a potion that stripped him of his powers and he became fully human. Unfortunately, his betrayal had been noticed and there was a bounty on him. A demon recognised him some day and surprised him at his office. He killed him that same day." She had to take a big breath here.

Prue sighed in relief. "Well, that's something at least. Trust me Phoebe, it was for the best. Once a demon, always a demon. For a moment there I was afraid you'd tell us he was your husband and that you'd come here with him."

Phoebe's eyes turned to her eldest sister and hardened. "Still as compassionate as ever, Prue. If you must know, we were engaged by the time he was killed. I spent a month grieving over his death. All that time, he was in the wasteland, trying to find his way back to me. I managed to make contact with him but I found nothing to help him from my side. He eventually got out by gathering some powers from the wasteland. After a few encounters with demons, we learned just how more powerful he had become and that he was invincible.

"We got married, then learned a month later that we were expecting. Let's just say that the baby has been the object of several attempts at kidnapping from the moment we learned how powerful it was. Of course that only happened when we were out, seeing as our home was protected. I gave birth on the first of January, 1995. It was quite the event. And I mean that in a big scale: the entire magical world was affected" She nodded toward her sisters. "You three didn't have your powers then but I'm sure you noticed the signs Grams. There wasn't any magic anywhere in the world for seven days: three before, three after and the day of the birth."

Prue, Piper and Paige turned to Grams for confirmation.

"What? Even the Elders still have no idea of what made magic disappear for a whole week and you're telling me it's because you were having a baby?" Grams didn't know to believe her or not. Phoebe hadn't been one to always tell the truth when she was young.

"Well, it was because he was too powerful for any normal woman, witch or not to give birth to. Mom was with us for help, you can ask her. Being the child of a Charmed One and a powerful ex-demon made invincible made him powerful enough that magic had to compensate for it. At least, that's what the prophecy said."

"What prophecy?"

"An old prophecy that we uncovered." Phoebe dismissed the question.

"Hold on a minute, you said "he". You mean to tell me that you had a baby four years ago and that it was a boy?"

"Yes, Grams, it was a boy. You got a problem with that?" Phoebe got defensive. No one talked badly of her child in any way, certainly not in front of her.

"Generations and generations of Halliwell, female witches and you go and start the new one with a boy!"

"What can I say, I have the knack of disappointing you Grams. Honestly, I could care less for what you think about my baby. By the way, he's a healthy four year old boy, thank you very much."

"And you're saying you've been a witch for years?"

"Yeah, I started getting premonitions a few weeks after he told me he was a demon. He was the one who helped me with everything you see?"

She was about to continue when she was interrupted by the door to the sunroom opening. A brown haired missile shot out of it and went straight to Phoebe.

The little girl lifted her head from Phoebe's legs and gave her a toothy grin. "Hi, mommy."

She couldn't help but smile at her little angel. She crouched down to her level. "Hey, sweetheart. Did you have fun with Gran?" She felt her little girl nod against her and gave her a kiss on the head. When she looked up, she found the others looking at them. While her sisters were giving her surprised and guarded looks, Grams was actually beaming, which puzzled her.

Phoebe didn't have to wait long for the explanation to Grams' change in expression. "Really, Phoebe, I know you like to tease me but that wasn't necessary." At her granddaughter's confused look, she continued. "You said you gave birth to a boy and I can clearly see that's a girl you have there." All the time, she was advancing to meet her new-found great-granddaughter.

Phoebe finally understood what she was talking about. "Yes, Grams, but if you don't remember, I also said that he was four years old."

Grams stopped dead in her tracks, shocked. "You mean you actually have two children?" Phoebe nodded. "And the first one is a boy?" Again, she got a nod. "Well, at least you got back on track with this little one."

"Grams! Will you stop with your opinions against men?" When Grams opened her mouth to speak, she cut her off. "I don't want to hear it! I'm warning you, if you continue I won't let you come anywhere near any of them." That shut her off so Phoebe turned to her daughter again. "Sweetie, say hello to Grams."

She only lifted her head long enough to give a shy "Hello" then returned it to her mother's legs.

After a soft laugh, Phoebe continued with a nod in her sisters' direction her. "And that, there, are your auntie Piper, auntie Prue and auntie Paige." The aforementioned aunts were looking at the little girl with an expression she couldn't quite understand. "Everybody, this is Vicky, Victoria Elizabeth, after dad and her paternal grandmother. She'll be two next month and we wanted to celebrate in our new home."

It wasn't long before another missile shot out of the door. This time though, it was a little boy, one the sisters recognized quite well and they were shocked when he went straight to Phoebe. At seeing the boy in their sister's arms, the Charmed Ones tried to not think about what it meant. They didn't want to jump to conclusion: there could be many reasons as to why and how the boy knew Phoebe, even though all the evidence added up. They knew if their suspicions were right, one of them would suffer great disappointment and wouldn't take it very well.

"And here comes my big boy!" She crouched down to catch him too. "Where did you leave Gran and daddy?"

"They're coming."

And sure enough, the door opened again to admit Patty who had a big grin on her face. She wasn't alone though. Even though the Charmed Ones were expecting it from the moment they saw the little boy enter earlier, they still received major shock when none other than Cole Turner came into the house after their mother. He too went to Phoebe to kiss her and that seemed to be all the confirmation they needed.

"Hey honey, everything going well?"

Phoebe gave him a smile. "Yeah; it's going good so far." She then addressed her sisters and Grams. "Well, you three have already met my son and husband. Grams, this is Benjamin Coleridge and Cole Turner."

Three jaws hit the floor at the introductions. One person in particular was having a hard time believing it. When everybody heard hysteric laugher, they turned to look at Prue, some in confusion and some in worry. Was she starting to lose it?

"That was really great Phoebe, very funny." When Phoebe still stared at her she added. "Come on, who would believe that you of all people would marry a man like Cole and that he's a demon?"

Phoebe turned to address her husband, not the least bit offended. "Told you she wouldn't believe it." He only rolled his eyes in response then sighed.

Patty approached her eldest, starting to get worried. "Prue honey, I know it's hard for you to believe but your sister has done great in her life, not only professionally but also personally. I can assure you they are married. I should know, I was the one that officiated the ceremony."

"You did what?" Grams couldn't help but exclaim. "When did you do that and how?"

"Well it was what, four, five years ago?" She looked at her daughter and son in law for confirmation.

It was Cole that gave it to her with a reminiscent smile. "Five years last month."

"Right. And to answer your other question, I officiated their hand-fasting since I am now a high priestess too; have been for quite some time. I also celebrated the kids' wiccanings." She added the last part with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing.

Penny's jaw was still hanging. "B bbut you're dead! You've been dead long before me how could you have possibly done all that?"

Patty rolled her eyes. "Thank you mother, but I'm quite aware of that. How do you think you and I are here and in physical shape too?"

"Well, I simply assumed the girls had modified the summoning spell somehow."

"They didn't even know that could be done before today!" This time, Phoebe was offended. She wasn't about to let her sisters get the credit for her spell.

"You're telling me you're the one that brought us here?" Grams expressed her scepticism through narrowed eyes.

The sarcastic response came in quickly. "Well, I can send you back if you want? It'll just take a few seconds."

"Ok, that's enough. Phoebe's the one that summoned us here. She's been doing it for years now so get used to it."

"No, that can't be." Grams turned to Phoebe. "You couldn't have come into your power unless I'd unbound them or I'd been dead. Even you sisters received theirs only after I passed away."

"I think you're forgetting something important here." Everyone but Patty and the rest of the Turners were surprised when they heard a male voice. It was the first time Cole had spoken up since he walked into the house. Once he had their attention, he continued. "All of you may have judged Phoebe unworthy of the Charmed and to some extent the Halliwell inheritance, but some higher powers thought otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Piper was almost afraid to ask.

"It means you answer to the Elders but we don't."

"Of course you don't answer to the Elders, you're a demon!" Paige couldn't help but butt in this time.

Cole chose to ignore her. If she thought she was insulting him then she was greatly mistaken. "While in some way they are the ones that control who get their powers and when, that wasn't the case for Phoebe. I'll also bet that they don't even know she's had her powers for years."

"Hold on, powers? What do you mean powers?" Prue turned to Phoebe. "How many do you have and how did you do that?"

Now Cole's patience was wearing thin. "Oh, for god's sake will you stop doing that?"

Prue jumped a little. "Stop doing what?"

"That suspicion! Always thinking that Phoebe did anything wrong to get to where she is and without reason. I'll tell you what though, that's called jealousy."

"I'm not jealous! And certainly not of Phoebe!"

Come turned to his wife. "What do you think? Is she jealous or not?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment before opening them. "Yep. Definitely jealous."

Prue gave a cry of indignation.

"Sometimes, when you've had a power for some time it kind of evolves into another one. In Phoebe's case it was premonitions first, then levitation, empathy and then deflection. Although, it didn't happen in that order did it?"

"No, it didn't." At the looks she got, Phoebe clarified. "After I got my power of premonitions, nothing major happened. All of that changed however when I was pregnant with Benji here." She smoothed her little boy's hair back when he looked up at her after hearing his name and gave him a soft smile. "I could tap into his powers so I didn't notice the difference but it was only after he was born that we noticed that I still had some of them and that they were actually mine."

"But not all of them were yours were they?"

"Right, I forgot. Throwing energy balls was Ben's but I still kept it."

"What other powers do you have though?"

"Well, let's see: besides premonitions and energy balls I have empathy (that one took a long time to control but it helped a lot with identifying the baby's needs); I also have levitation and the power of deflection and, I think that's all of them." She then turned to Cole for confirmation.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's all."

Prue exploded. "How is it possible that you have that much power? That shouldn't be possible!"

"Prue, I'm telling you it's how things happened and Phoebe's been doing wonderful things with her powers."

"Don't bother, mum. What's really bothering Prue here is that I have all these powers and she doesn't. Like I said, she's just jealous and thinks she deserves them more than I do."

"I never said that I deserve them but you certainly don't. How can you? You're irresponsible! You were when you left here and you still are!"

"That's the thing Prue, you're still stuck in the past. It's been seven years in case you forgot. That means I changed, I grew up. But you still got that image of me where I'm 17 making mistakes. If you or Grams had bothered opening my mails you'd know how much I changed and my children would have met their aunts and great grandmother before today." Phoebe was starting to get upset. Cole felt her tense up so he started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Just because you got yourself a rich husband and kids doesn't mean anything."

"Oh my god Prue, get over yourself!"

She was about to continue but Cole cut her off. "I'll tell you who your sister is: she is a mother and a wife but first of all she is a woman, an independent one. After she got her degree, she got herself a great job in a newspaper where she became well known for it. Now, she has her own newspaper here in SF with her own, personal column in which she gives advice for people who need it." They were all hung up on Cole's every word, even the kids. Being a lawyer, he had a thing for keeping people's attention. "So, with all that, tell me, who do you call irresponsible? Because I certainly don't think it could be my wife."

"It's all true. Phoebe has done more in seven years than anyone else could have. And they left out their accomplishment in magic. That part is quite impressive." Patty said with pride in her voice. Phoebe blush at the praise.

Meanwhile, Cole got a faraway look then he turned to his wife. "I have to go, dad is in some trouble." He kissed her then faded out.

The others were looking at Phoebe for an explanation. "Dad has protective charms on him for when he gets into trouble with demons and the likes. If he calls for Cole that means that he's met someone he can't deal with for himself. He'll be alright." She had barely finished when Cole came back. "Well, how is he?"

"He's at the house, taking a shower."

"Why didn't you just magic his clothes clean?"

"Because he's the one that went looking for trouble in the first place. Anyway, he said he wouldn't feel clean unless he took a shower." He finished with a shrug. "Are we finished here yet?"

Phoebe looked at everyone first before answering him. "I think we're about finished here. I don't see anything else left to say, unless you want to talk business now?"

Again, Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? It's not like we have anything else to do." He turned to Phoebe's sisters. "I have a proposition for you, work related."

"Oh, don't think we're going to work with a demon! That's not gonna happen." Paige made her opinion clear on the matter.

"I wasn't talking to you, Paige. My offer is for Piper." He addressed the sister in question. "So, what do you think? Do you want to hear about it or not?"

Piper hesitated a moment before giving her answer. "Paige is right on one account: Phoebe's husband or not, you're still a demon and we don't associate with demonic activity."

Phoebe opened her mouth to give her most indignant reply to that but Cole stopped her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Remember, we don't answer to anyone and we certainly don't have to justify ourselves to anyone."

"Yeah, I didn't forget about that. It's just that, Prue I can understand; I can understand Paige since she's had a good teacher but Piper, no I don't. I had high expectations about you. I told Cole that if anyone could do it without judging him it'd be you. But I guess I was wrong. Seven years changed us and not all for the better." She gave a disappointed sigh before turning to her family. "We should go; we don't have anything else to do here." She took Ben's hand in hers while Cole took Vicky in his arms and they made their way out.

The door opened before the Turners could reach it however and someone else came through. "Hey, I heard there was some sort of reunion in here."

Cries of "Grandpa!" came from the littlest Turners who jumped into his arms with big smiles.

"Hey how are my favourite grandchildren doing today?"

"Please dad, they are your only grandchildren."

"Well, I can spoil them can't I? Like you said, they're the only ones." He got up from the floor and went to hug her to.

"Yeah, I suppose you can."

He then went to Cole and hugged him before turning to the assembled witches. Again, Piper was the first to come out of her shock.

"Dad?" she couldn't believe it. Her dead mother was here and now her father too. Though he wasn't dead, it'd been years since she last saw or heard of him. This day was turning stranger and stranger.

"Hey Piper. How are you doing sweetie?" He went over to her and embraced her. He then turned to his eldest. "Prue."

"Victor." Her voice was cold but he chose to ignore it.

"And Paige, the newest Halliwell. And Penny, death seems to do you good. Hey Patty, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing good Victor and you?"

"Well, I just escaped a horrible death from a demon but apart from that, I'm doing pretty well."

The other Halliwells seemed rather surprised by their interaction.

"Victor, what are you doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you too Penny. Wasn't it the day of the family reunion, because that's what I'm here for? Phoebs, it was today right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes dad, it was today and we just finished so, we were going home."

"You didn't answer the question dad, what are you doing here? And how come Phoebe's kids know you?"

"Well, I'm their grandfather, so I should hope that they would know me! And for the records, I did answer the question: I came here for the reunion. Sorry for being late but I was held up by a nasty demon."

"A demon? You deal with demons?" Piper wasn't sure she understood what he was saying.

"Yeah, it comes down with the job." He said as if it was the most common thing. "So, hasn't Phoebe told you how things went all these years?"

"Yes, she told us but she never mentioned you."

"No, that part was for me to tell you. But if she told you everything then I don't understand why you're asking me why I'm here. The reason why you're just hearing from me now is the same you didn't hear from Phoebe."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all the cards, presents and phone calls I sent over the years that went unanswered."

"Oh no, not this again. Prue, Grams?"

All she received were guilty looks. Piper sighed. She couldn't believe all she'd learned in a single day. All she thought she knew appeared to be a lie.

"Well, as we were saying, we have to go." Phoebe interrupted. "Dad, maybe it's better if we leave them to take all of this in before we give them any more shocks?"

Victor shrugged. "Fine by me. I have a house to explore and kids to spoil. Come on kids, you have to show me those playroom and playground of yours." He and the kids left, talking enthusiastically to themselves.

Phoebe turned to her mother next. "Mom, we'll see you at another time yeah?"

"Yeah, it was good seeing you all."

Once goodbyes were said and done with, the Turners made their way to their home with the Halliwells looking after them.


End file.
